Multisource stage light fixtures are known comprising a casing having a first closed end and a second end provided with a substantially circular section projection opening; a plurality of light sources uniformly distributed inside the casing and configured to emit respective light beams; and a plurality of lenses, each of which is configured to modify the direction of the rays defining the light beam of a respective light source.
The lenses are normally shaped and arranged so as to define an emission area of the light beams having a determined beam emission outline.
The emission area is defined by the sum of the emission areas of each single lens, while the emission outline is defined by the peripheral lenses, which substantially define the shape of the outline of the emission area.
The lenses of stage light fixtures of known type are normally either hexagonal or round and are supported by a frame.
The use of hexagonal lenses implies substantially two disadvantages. A first disadvantage is due to a loss in terms of efficiency, because the arrangement of the hexagonal lenses one next to the other defines an emission area which is much smaller than the available surface defined by the circular section projection opening of the casing. Indeed, a large portion of the available surface is occupied by the supporting frame.
The solutions of this type normally define an emission area equal to 79% of the available defined by the circular section projection opening of the casing.
Secondly, by looking at the stage light fixture frontally, the observer perceives a beam having a hexagonal-shaped emission outline, also at a given distance from the stage light fixture, despite the stage light fixture having a substantially round projection opening.
The use of the round lenses determines a further reduction of the efficiency of the stage light fixture. With the use of the round lenses, the inactive space between one lens and the other is greater than in the solution with hexagonal lenses.
Furthermore, by looking at the stage light fixture frontally, the observer perceives a set of emission points separate one with respect to the other even at a given distance from the stage light fixture.
A known solution requires to use round lenses supported by a frame which is transparent to light radiation. Such a solution solves the problem related to the perception of a set of distinct emission points. However, the problem related to the efficiency of the stage light fixture and to the insufficient exploitation of the available surface defined by the projection opening remains. Indeed, the transparent frame does not contribute to increasing the emission area because it is substantially inactive from the optical point of view and not controllable. The transparent frame cannot modify the tilt inclination of the light beam rays. The emission area in this case is substantially identical to the emission area of the solution having only round lenses and in which the frame is not made of transparent material.